Chapter 3/Retrieve Typhuss
(Space, Kazon territory) A pair of Kazon raiders start shooting at Voyager shooting the port shields as two more show up and do the same on the starboard side of Voyager, as the ship tries to get out of weapons range. (Deck 10, corridor) Both Jason and Typhuss (2372) brace themselves on the bulkheads as the lights flicker. What the hell was that it sounded like weapons fire Jason says as he looks at Typhuss (2372), as the ship shakes harder. Its the Kazon says Typhuss (2372) as he looks at Jason. Sparks erupt from the ceiling as Jason and Typhuss runs for it as the bulkhead blows from the weapons fire as atmosphere vents and the force field engaged as Jason looks at the field. Whew, that was close Jason says as he looks at the damaged section. Yeah it was says Typhuss (2372) as he looks at Jason. Then a security team points their weapons at them, as they raised their hands up in the air as the guard takes Jason's rifle and combadge and escorts them to the brig as the ship shakes from being attack by the Kazon. (Deck 7, brig) Both Jason and Typhuss (2372) are sitting in the brig as Jason is walking around the cell trying to figure out how to get out of the brig. Then Admiral Kira walks in. Jason, didn't I tell you don't get captured says Typhuss as he turns the force field off holding Jason's combadge and particle rifle. Yes, Typhuss you did Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Now let's get the hell out of here and head back to the shuttlebay says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Jason nods at him as the ship takes more damage during the attack. We could use some help with the wounded before you guys leave Janeway says as she looks at both Typhuss and Jason. Jason gets a wounded officer. Typhuss go I'll be right behind you I swear just if I don't make it back alive I want you and Kira to still be Rachel's godparents if anything ever happens to me and Julia Jason says as he looks at Typhuss (2389). All right, Jason says Typhuss as he heads for the shuttlebay. The ship shakes under fire. (Deck 10, shuttlebay, 2389) Typhuss walks through the portal. Where's Jason at Julia says as she looks at Typhuss. He's helping with the wounded on the past Voyager says Typhuss as he looks at Julia. Bridge to Captain Chakotay Lieutenant Kim says over the com. Go ahead Harry what's up Chakotay says over the com. Sir, sensors are picking up 4 Kazon Nistrim raiders on an intercept course they'll be here in under 15 minutes Lieutenant Kim says over the com. Both Typhuss and Chakotay looked at each other in shock. Harry, that's not funny, the Kazon are in the Delta Quadrant they can't get here says Typhuss as he looks at Chakotay. We used our slipstream to get here to the area where we were attacked by the Kazon while we were in this Quadrant Chakotay says as he looks at Typhuss. I'm going back for Jason, he's taking too long, when I get back we are getting the hell out of here says Typhuss as he looks at Chakotay. Typhuss walks through the portal. (USS Voyager, shuttlebay, 2372) Typhuss walks out of the portal and heads for sickbay to get Jason.